Deception
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Liechtenstein is a boy with a secret. He likes a certain violet eyed nation, and wants that nation to himself. He will do anything to get his way...Sadistic!Gender-bended!Liechtenstein/Russia
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Yaoi, sex, the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…sadly.**

* * *

**Deception**

* * *

Liechtenstein came with Switzerland to the world meeting, she wore her army outfit that made her look like Switzerland. She had told her 'brother' that she wanted to be closer to him, so he let her come. Truth was that she wanted to see a certain nation again. Liechtenstein knew that if Switzerland knew about her little fixation with this nation, he would be disappointed in her, but her 'brother' didn't know anything about her.

First thing that her didn't know was that Liechtenstein was really a boy, disguising himself as a girl. Though the only thing that made people think that he was a girl was the bow Switzerland bought for him. Also, Liechtenstein had a certain personality flaw, and it wasn't the fact that he was gay. But he would think about that later. For now he wanted to find that nation…oh! There he is!

Russia sat in his alone, he had come to the world meeting late so he was forced to sit at the edge of the table, with an empty seat to his left since no one wanted to sit with him. He giggled even though he felt so sad

'They don't like me…why don't they like me?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly Russia felt eyes on him that felt scarily familiar, he shivered. The gaze felt like Belarus but different…less crazy yet more…something. He couldn't put a finger on the emotion. Yet Russia felt his cheeks heat up and his body grown warm. Russia pulled up his pink scarf to hide his flushed cheeks and looked around. Russia's violet eyes widened and when he saw Liechtenstein, standing next to Switzerland, looking at him. By then the gaze had vanished and Liechtenstein was looking at Russia 'innocently'. Russia pulled down his scarf, the blush gone, and smiled widely at Liechtenstein, waving.

Liechtenstein turned away quickly, holding back the urge to squeal at how cute Russia was. Yes, Liechtenstein like Russia, more than anyone knew. He grinned to himself, remembering the moment when he knew he wanted Russia for himself. God how he wanted to…

* * *

_Liechtenstein was walking to Russia's room in Switzerland's hotel. He wore his army jacket and pant's because he planned to be in the meeting as well. Though he had to tell the cold nation that the meeting was being delayed thanks to England getting drunk._

_As Liechtenstein got to Russia's door, he knocked saying_

_"Russia? I came to tell you that the meeting has been delayed." His voice sounding somewhere between a low girl's and a soft boy's._

_He heard no reply so he put his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. Surprisingly, the door opened. Apparently Russia didn't believe anyone would enter his room uninvited. Liechtenstein peeked into the room, not seeing Russia in there. Suddenly he heard, what he thought was the bathroom door, open. His eyes went to the door and he didn't even think about looking away as he saw Russia come out in a small towel._

_Liechtenstein blushed hard and his eyes widened as he looked Russia's slender body up and down._

'_That's what __he has been hiding__?' he thought to himself as he swallowed back saliva, feeling the large thing between his legs ache._

_Liechtenstein's eyes traveled down the arch of Russia's back down to the slightly revealed ass. He felt himself throb as Russia dropped the towel and bent over to take out some boxers to put on. Liechtenstein wanted to go into the room and take Russia right there. Oh the sounds he could force the Russian to make. Liechtenstein dug his nails almost into the wall as his member was now painfully hard. It strained against his pants, making the zipper slowly go down. The nation might not be tall but he certainly made up for it in his pants._

_Liechtenstein tore himself away from the door and slowly closed it. He walked back to his room, planning to take care of his rather big problem._

_As Liechtenstein sat on his bed, pumping his erection hard, he thought about Russia. That ass that tempted him and more. He grinned as he imagined all the things he could do. Liechtenstein groaned, bucking into his hand, imagining it was Russia's hand, mouth, anything. He came hard, his nails ripping the sheets of the bed._

_The short nation panted then grinned "I've decided…" he said to himself "You will be mine Russia" he laughed, dementedly._

* * *

Liechtenstein covered his mouth, smiling dementedly as he remembered then looked back to Russia. He saw that no one was sitting next to him and forced his smile to go innocent again. He looked at Switzerland and said

"May I go sit down big brother?"

Switzerland smiled kindly and nodded his consent.

Liechtenstein walked to the seat next to Russia and sat down. He was glad that Russia sat at the edge, it meant that no one else could sit next to the adorable nation. Liechtenstein smiled at Russia

"Hello!" he said happily

Russia was surprised when he saw Liechtenstein walking towards him and sit right next to him. He thought the 'girl' didn't like him either since 'she' turned away when he had smiled at 'her'. Russia smiled at the bright hello and said

"Jallo Liechtenstein!" he giggled, excited to have someone talking to him happily. Russia smiled cutely at Liechtenstein and continued "How are you?"

Liechtenstein smiled back, his fingers twitching in his lap "I'm quite fine, thank you. It is nice to see you again, Russia"

Russia wiggled in his seat, now beyond happy. To be so joyful of someone to just talk to him nicely was sad but he was truly grateful that someone did. Then they were startled out of the conversation as America jumped up and began talking about a new plan.

Unbeknownst to America and Russia, Liechtenstein glared hatefully at America for interrupting the conversation. He would have to wait until after the meeting.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Or I will be a sad writer X( Remember! REVIEW GIVE ME FUEL TO WRITE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Yaoi, ooc-ness, sex, the good stuff. Russia is Uke in this and ****Liechtenstein is Seme and Sadistic. If anyone doesn't know what Sadistic means, this is the definition:**

**Sadistic is:**

**1. S****exual gratification gained through causing pain or degradation to others.**

**2. ****Any enjoyment in being cruel. **

**3. ****Extreme cruelty**.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…sadly.**

* * *

**Deception**

* * *

Unfortunately Liechtenstein couldn't talk to Russia after the meeting because Belarus decided to crash the meeting. Russia had run, tears in his eyes though Liechtenstein knew that no one else saw. Only he had the pleasure, and what a pleasure it was. Liechtenstein hid a grin, Russia did look oh so cute when he was crying.

Liechtenstein got up, wanting to find Russia immediately. Then he saw Switzerland standing up. He bit he lip, annoyed, then smiled sweetly

"Big brother?" he asked, acting like the 'sweet little sister' again

"Hm?" Switzerland walked up to Liechtenstein "Yes little sister?"

"I have to use the…ladies room. So don't wait up for me ok?" he added another smile for good measure.

Switzerland nodded "Alright, I will be heading to my room then." With that he left.

Liechtenstein grinned to himself and began his search for Russia. He checked the taller nations room, the lobby, the cafeteria, anywhere he could think of but with no result. He was getting a tad bit annoyed before he heard slight noise coming from a janitor's closet.

Liechtenstein walked over to the door and slowly opened it. What he saw made his body hot. He licked his lips as he saw Russia on the floor in fetal position, covering his head like he was about to get hurt. He could see tears running down those flushed cheeks. So badly did he want to just take Russia, make him cry and beg for more, but he couldn't. No, not yet, Liechtenstein knew he had to wait. So instead, he knelt down on his knee and gently asked

"Russia? Are you alright?"

Russia's head snapped up and he quickly pulled Liechtenstein into the closet, and accidentally between his legs, before pulling the door shut. From his position, he looked up at Liechtenstein and said

"Shh! She will hear you. We must be very quiet." He heard footsteps and pulled Liechtenstein closer, wrapping his legs almost around Liechtenstein's waist and pushing his feet against the door.

Liechtenstein could feel Russia's body under him, their groins touching through the cloth. He bit his lip hard and furrowed his eyebrows down, trying not to grind the other nation or get hard. He was lucky it was dark in the small room, or else Russia would see the lust shining in his eyes.

"Who would find us Russia?" he forced his voice so it wouldn't get a hoarse tone

"My sister, Belarus. I don't want to marry her!" he whispered quickly, holding onto Liechtenstein tighter, unknowingly grinding their groins together. Russia couldn't feel it because he was afraid and wasn't paying attention.

Liechtenstein sucked in a quiet hissed breath and grabbed Russia's arms hard, wanting to buck against him. He could barely see the tear tracks on that childish face. His grip tightened as he began to hear his heart pound in his ears.

Russia whimpered as he felt sudden pain in his arms "L-Liechtenstein? You're kind of hurting me" he didn't want to hurt 'her' feelings if 'she' was doing it by accident. After all Liechtenstein never did anything mean to him before, so he didn't want to upset what could be friendship.

Liechtenstein shivered at the sound of the whimper; he wanted to make more noises come from the cute nation. He grabbed Russia's wrists and pinned them above his head. Liechtenstein pushed his groin harder against Russia's, growling lowly when he felt the spike of pleasure run through him.

Russia whined softly as Liechtenstein pinned him, the force of it caused his head to hit the wall. He looked up confused then shivered at the unexpected pleasure that ran through him. He gasped when he felt something growing and pushing against his groin

"L-Liechtenstein?" he said with a confused tone, accidentally letting fear mix with it.

Liechtenstein grinned and leaned closer, keeping Russia pinned with surprising strength "Now now Ru-ssi-a" he said huskily into Russia's ear "Don't be too loud, others might hear"

Russia trembled softly, his mind going blank yet racing at the same time. This had never happened to him before, not even with Belarus! He wet his lips and asked

"W-what are you d-doing, Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein focused on Russia's lips, seeing slight spit shine to them. He grinned and said

"I'm claiming you of course…"his grin grew "and there's nothing you can do about it, after all…who would believe a 'scary' man over a 'innocent girl', as they foolishly think" Liechtenstein leaned closer and pushed Russia's scarf down, he bit down hard on the revealed skin, giving a low groan as he tasted blood on his tongue.

Russia gave a soft cry, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, his neck was a sensitive place for him "N-nyet! S-stop!" he said but it was in vain. He knew that no one would believe him if he ever asked for help "why are you doing this!" he needed to know.

Liechtenstein stopped and pulled back, licking his lips.

"Why?..." he leaned close to Russia again "Because I want you, **you're mine**!" then Liechtenstein kissed Russia hard, taking pleasure in the whimpers.

* * *

Hi hi! Just wanted to say…Review! I enjoy reading reviews, especially good ones! Though I like ones that tell me where I could improve too! Soooo I hope you enjoyed this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Yaoi, ooc-ness, sex, the good stuff. Russia is Uke in this and Liechtenstein is Seme and Sadistic. If anyone doesn't know what Sadistic means, this is the definition:**

**Sadistic is:**

**1. Sexual gratification gained through causing pain or degradation to others.**

**2. Any enjoyment in being cruel. **

**3. Extreme cruelty**.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…sadly. If I did…this story would actually happen.**

* * *

**Deception**

* * *

The next day, Russia sat in his seat at the world meeting. He shivered in his huge coat, and then took a glance at Liechtenstein. He couldn't help but to shiver again and thank whoever listening for what happened yesterday.

Liechtenstein had just told Russia that the taller country was his when surprisingly Belarus had opened the door. Russia had wasted no time it running after that since Liechtenstein had let go of him in surprise. Now Russia was honestly scared.

He took another glance at Liechtenstein and held back a squeak, looking forward quickly. Liechtenstein was staring at him and he didn't like it at all. He had even come to the meeting almost late, just in time to snag a chair between Italy and Hungary. So he wouldn't have to sit near Liechtenstein.

Russia continued to look forward when he suddenly felt his body heat up, and he just knew Liechtenstein was staring at him with that weird look again.

* * *

Liechtenstein grinned to himself as Russia looked away from him quickly. He couldn't wait until he got Russia alone again. He had some…delicious thoughts and ideas that he would love to do. His gaze at Russia grew heated as he pictured the things he could, no, **would **do.

He imagined chaining Russia to the wall, then getting a knife to carve his name into Russia's back, claiming the taller nation as his own. He imagined tasting the blood, and wondered if it would have a slightly sweet taste or would it only taste of iron. Liechtenstein imagined clear tears running down Russia's flushed cheeks, much like the red that flowed down Russia's back.

Liechtenstein shivered in anticipation and arousal. His pants becoming tight as he continued to stared at Russia.

* * *

Russia shivered hard, not knowing if he wanted to run or not. All he knew was that he was blushing and he was, he thought, terrified. He could feel the heat crawl up his neck, over his cheeks, and across his nose. He could also feel his body shaking, unnoticed to others because his body was so covered by his coat, his heart pounding in his chest.

He sighed softly, trying to calm his body down.

Suddenly the meeting ended and Russia almost ran out, but he forced himself to get up calmly and walk quickly out the door, getting out just after America instead of waiting to be the last.

He was in the clear, so far. Russia walked out of the hotel, wanting to get something quick to eat, not feeling up to cooking. He got take-out and ate it while walking back to his room. He wanted to collapse on his bed and just sleep. Russia just felt tired, his body strung so tightly during the meetings, it left him feeling exhausted by the end.

Russia crumpled up the paper bag and opened his door. He walked in, throwing his trash into the basket, giving a tiny smile when he made it. He yawned into his gloved hand and unlatched his coat with the other. He rolled his shoulders, letting his bulky coat fall to the ground and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He then kicked off his shoes as he clawed onto his bed.

"You know, you're very unaware when you're changing." A voice came out of nowhere.

Russia choked on a gasp, twisting his body to the area of the voice only to fall onto the bed in his rush. His hands were suddenly pinned and his legs spread open by a body coming between them. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at the person on top of him.

Lichtenstein grinned down at the scared nation. He leaned closer and licked Russia's ear, biting it quickly. He enjoyed the whimper that escaped those trembling lips and said

"Hello…**my** pretty Russian"

Russia shivered at the possessive tone and tried to speak calmly "Li…Lichtenstein…let me go."

Lichtenstein chuckled, almost darkly "Or what?...What can you possibly do, Russia?"

He leaned down again and bit Russia's pale neck hard, getting a soft cry from the taller nation.

"There is nothing you can do." He continued, digging his nails into the skin of Russia's wrist as the other nation began to struggle

"After all..." he chuckled again, biting Russia's neck even harder, getting a muffled cry this time "Like I said before. No one will believe you."

Russia froze in his struggling and tears came to his eyes. He knew…even if he wanted to get away, he couldn't.

Liechtenstein could easily call him the rapist, and everyone would believe him.

Not scary, creepy Russia.

* * *

Remember REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! and sorry it is on the short side. im trying to work on all my Russia stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Yaoi, ooc-ness, sex, the good stuff. Russia is Uke in this and Liechtenstein is Seme and Sadistic. If anyone doesn't know what Sadistic means, this is the definition:**

**Sadistic is:**

**1. Sexual gratification gained through causing pain or degradation to others.**

**2. Any enjoyment in being cruel. **

**3. Extreme cruelty**.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…sadly. If I did…this story would actually happen.**

* * *

**To answer **Hatsune Miku-chan: **Every nation is strong, so it actually doesn't matter if Russia is taller (he isn't bigger since he has a slender body). Also if he fought back he could get a war from Switzerland and Liechtenstein…plus anyone who likes Liechtenstein since no one would believe that he was trying to protect himself**

* * *

**Deception**

* * *

Russia tried to calm his quickly beating heart. He looked up at the grinning Liechtenstein and asked, his voice shaking

"W-why" he stopped, swallowing saliva nervously, then continued "Why are you doing this?"

He suddenly heard a click and felt something cold around his wrists. He looked up and saw handcuffs on his wrists, connecting him to the headboard. His heart stopped for a moment and he immediately started struggling again, pulling at the cuffs, as if that would free him.

Liechtenstein chuckled darkly and dug his nails into Russia's wrist, dragging them down, causing dark red marks to appear. He grinned in a calm insane way; it was terrifying.

Russia bit his lip, trying to stop his shaking. He jerked, his eyes widening as he felt hands fly to his neck and squeeze. His mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Naughty, naughty Russia. I want to hear your cries." He leaned closer, putting even more pressure on Russia's neck, feeling the frantic pulse of Russia's heart under his fingers "If you don't make noise, I'll give you a real reason not to." He let go laughing as Russia begin coughing.

Russia tried to catch his breath, the burn in his lungs made his eyes tear up. He couldn't stop a sob from passing his lips, and his heart froze in terror as the grin on Liechtenstein's face grew.

For a second he wondered if this is what the others felt when they saw him.

Liechtenstein finally graced Russia an answer to his earlier question. He stroked Russia's soon to be tear stained cheek and started "You know Russia…I never had an interest in anyone at first. I don't even think I would have one in you if it weren't for that one day…"

Russia looked confused, not knowing what Liechtenstein was talking about, then he wished he never asked 'why' when he saw and heard the said nation start laughing in a deranged way that reminded him of Belarus…but worse.

Liechtenstein suddenly stopped, running his hand into Russia's hair, yanking on the soft locks. He shivered at the soft cry then continued "No, I would gain an interest in you anyway. But that day when I saw you walk out of the shower, showing off that body you always hide. You were taunting me weren't you?" He pulled Russia's hair harder, suddenly becoming angry

"You knew I was looking didn't you! You knew that I would spend every moment after that just thinking about you, that even my dreams were filled with your face, your body!"

There was a loud smack and at first Russia didn't know what happened. Then his cheek stung badly and he felt his tears fall. His face stayed in a position of shock. Russia was so confused, his lips moved but no sound came forth. His mind raced then his thoughts all stopped at what Liechtenstein said next.

Liechtenstein licked away Russia's tears then pulled back. He grinned, his eyes wide and hair slightly messy

"I think you need to be punished Russia…" He licked his lips "I am going to fuck you, as many times as I want…forever. You're my slave now."

Russia shuddered, his heart pounding "Please please…I…I don't...I don't" he shook his head just staring. His wide violet eyes glistened with tears.

"You don't? You don't what!" Liechtenstein started ripping at Russia's clothes "Want this? Want what I'm going to do?" he grinned as he looked at Russia's now naked form. The other nation had dark red scratch marks on his torso and legs from Liechtenstein's impatiens.

Liechtenstein swooped down and bit Russia's nipple, enjoying the pained whine. He kept biting, the chest, the neck, the shoulders, leaving bloody 'love' marks.

Russia whimpered and whined, he could feel the scratches burning and the bites stinging. He just wanted this to stop, but he knew better than to struggle again. He turned his head away, not wanting to watch the violation of his body.

Liechtenstein laughed "Aw Russia doesn't want to see?"

He flipped Russia over, shoving his face into the pillows and putting a strain on the other nations arms "Is this better?" he clawed down Russia's back, actually ripping the skin, making it bleed. He licked the blood, gripping Russia's ass hard, massaging it roughly.

Liechtenstein spread Russia's cheeks and leaned down. He could feel Russia tense then moan as he licked Russia's tight entrance. He could hear Russia strain his arms against the cuffs and forced his tongue into the virgin hole.

Russia froze, his cheeks turning completely red. Then an unwanted moan rushed past his lips as that tongue began moving in and out of him

"N-nyet~ s-stop.." he panted, trying to talk "Th-that's dirty-ah!"

Liechtenstein chuckled, the sound vibrating the hole softly. He pushed his tongue in deeper then pulled away "But you're enjoying it so much Russia~, your sweet hole is quivering, and you're dripping." He swiped his fingers across the head of Russia's prick, gathering the pre-cum and pushing them into Russia's mouth. "Do you like that, the taste of your own cum? You'll like mine better"

He quickly pulled his fingers out of Russia's mouth and to the still tight hole. He leaned forward and grabbed Russia's face in one hand, twisting his head to his shoulder where Liechtenstein kissed him roughly, nipping sharply at his bottom lip and retreating before Russia could return the favor.

He thrust his fingers inside, three of them. He spread his fingers, stretching the hole and moved his fingers. Faster and faster, in and out, grinning as Russia arched and unwillingly moaned. He pulled his fingers out and slowly unbuttoned his pants, letting Russia hear the zipper being pulled down.

Liechtenstein pushed the head of his large cock against Russia's hole "You ready Russia? This is just the beginning."

He began entering the slender nation's tight entrance. Russia whimpered the unexpected mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through him. He didn't know or want it to feel this good. Russia moaned as Liechtenstein leaned down over him while the slender nation adjusted, pressing his chest to Russia's back, then he bit, _hard_, on his shoulder.

Liechtenstein didn't wait for Russia to get used to his size, he just started thrusting. He sped up, pounding, in and out, faster and deeper. Russia was moving too, going with the thrusts but not completely unwillingly, but Russia couldn't stop himself as pain was replaced with consuming pleasure. Soon enough Russia was practically crying out his name, and Liechtenstein knew he was hitting _that_ spot with every harsh thrust. He reached forward, grabbing a fistful of the nation's beige colored hair and yanked, not gently at all, and made Russia look into his eyes while he's being fucked into the mattress. Liechtenstein enjoyed the way Russia's normally clear, innocent violet eyes were darkened with lust and pleasure.

Russia suddenly cried out, his whole body tensing and jerking softly as his cum hit the bed.

Liechtenstein came as well, shouting Russia's human name as the nation's entrance clenched tightly around his pulsing member. He thrust a few more times, riding out the fiery pleasure.

Then Liechtenstein fell onto Russia, panting, never pulling out of the other Nation

"Go to sleep now **my** Russia. You must be ready for tomorrow, and tomorrow night. Remember…you're **mine** now" He pulled the slender nation closer, driving his softened yet still slightly hard member further into him. He didn't bother letting Russia out of his chains. He would do that in the morning.

* * *

Remember REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


End file.
